


Doing it for her

by FexStix



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FexStix/pseuds/FexStix
Summary: Henry needs to somehow get money in order to take care of his little sister Cassie. But some events are going to get him into doing something he didn't think he would do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Doing it for her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little story i made about how I think Henry's life was before BTB and the events after, so get ready for some headcanons. This be inspired by both those Darr mann videos i kinda just watch for no reason and a tweet that a mod made in @stickmintweets and it's this:  
> https://twitter.com/StickminTweets/status/1352668484354756608?s=20
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Henry sighed as he was walking to a school with a worried look in his eyes. The thing that he was worried for was about how he couldn't pay for not only next months rent that wasn't paid in months, but for food as well. Getting a job was harder than usual, and he had nobody to help him to get by. Something then popped up in his head, but he shook it off. "The last thing I should be doing is to turn into a criminal." He thought to himself. He didn't want to be a criminal, and even if he did he knew doing this would be risky as he didn't want to-

"Henry! Henry!" Henry looked up to see a kid run up to him and hug him. Henry stopped thinking about those thoughts for a second and softly laughed as he picked up the child, who happened to be his little sister. "Hey Cassie, How was school?" Henry asked with a smile in his face. "It was fun! We had art today and I drew a drawing of us!" Cassie exclaimed. "Oh really? Can I see?" Henry asked as he put her down. Cassie nodded as she unzipped her backpack and took out a piece of paper as he handed it to him. Henry looked at it and smiled as he gave it back to her. "It's really nice Cassie, but now it's time for us to go back home ok?" Henry said as he gently grabbed her hand. "Ok!" Cassie said as she grabbed his hand back.

As they reached back home henry got out the keys to his torn up home, unlocked the front door, and opened it as Cassie bolted in and went to her room. Well it wasn't really hers. it used to be Henry's but he sleeps in the living room now. But henry doesn't mind that since Cassie was the world to him. She's the only family member that Henry has left ever since his parent's died in a freak accident when Cassie was still a baby 6 years ago. Since henry was living in a different place now, had a job before, and was one of the only relatives that wasn't out-of-reach, laws stated that he had to take her in. While it was hard to take care of a child while working full time, Henry managed to do it all by himself since he didn't really have any friends. But after the store he was working at closed down just last year, Henry had a hard time since the money he was earning was just barely enough to get by. But he's been trying so hard to earn money by doing other things like selling his stuff just so that his sister would be able to at least eat something. 

Henry went to the kitchen to make dinner and looked through the pantry, only to see that the only thing that was there was a can of string beans. "I guess I'm going to skip dinner again." Henry thought as he grabbed the can and put it into a bowl. As he was about to put the bowl of string beans into the microwave, the lights went out. "Shit, I must've forgotten to pay the bill." Henry said as he closed the microwave door. Luckily it was still daytime, so it wasn't as dark, so Henry could easily see where he was going as he was bringing the food to Cassie's room. When he got there Henry knocked on the door and Cassie opened it. "Cassie, I got you something to eat. Im sorry that it isn't warm." Henry said as he gave her the bowl. "Thanks Henry! And don't worry, I'm still going to eat it no matter what." Cassie said as she went to go sit down on her bed (that was just a mattress with a blanket) to eat it. Henry closed the door and went to the living room to think about what to do now that . "It can't get anymore worse can it?" He said to himself as he sat down on the couch and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A knock on the door woke Henry up at least 4 hours later. "Hm, who could that be?" Henry thought as he got up. It was night now, so he didn't know who would visit him. As he stumbled to the door, he opened it to see someone that he didn't know. "Good evening sir, are you a parent or guardian of Cassandra stickmin?" Said the person. "Well yes, why?" Henry asked. The person proceeded to take out something and show it to him. Henry looked at it and his gut immediately dropped. "I work for child protective service. There's been reports from Cassandra's school about how she isn't being taken care of from home for months now, so by law we have to take her away." They said. Henry was shaking a little and was trying hard not to cry. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This has to be a nightmare and not reality. "I'll give you some time to help her pack her things." They said. Henry nodded and went inside to wake Cassie up while trying not to go into a mental breakdown, heartbroken from the news. 

Henry opened the door with a flashlight and tried not to step into the the crayons and paper as he went to slowly shake her awake. Cassie woke up and was confused on why Henry was waking her up in the middle of the night. "Henry, what's happening?" She asked. "It's nothing Cassie, you're just going on a little trip, so we need to pack some of your things." Henry said. "Oh ok!" Cassie exclaimed as she went to get some stuff from her little closet. Henry got Cassie's backpack and helped her out her things in it as she was humming with a happy tune. "You're going too right?" Cassie asked. Henry sighed as he didn't want to tell her what's going on. "No, you're the only one going. But it's going to be fun, i promise." Henry said, knowing that he was lying about everything. "O-oh. But it's not going to be that long right?" Cassie asked. "....I don't know, but I'm sure the trip isn't going to be long." Henry said. As Cassie finished packing up, Henry hugged her, grabbed her hand, and took her to the front door where the person was still waiting. As the person told Cassie to wait in the car and she left, they looked back Henry. "I'm sorry it had to be like this, but Cassandra needs to be out into the foster care system until you're on your feet again. Have a good night sir." They said as they went to their car to drive off. Henry watched as the car went away, went to go to his couch, and broke down right there.

A few weeks went by as Henry was in a park sitting on a bench. He didn't speak a word ever since that night and he hasn't been himself. A few days after that he got a letter from the landlord about how he was evicted from his home, so now he had to sleep in the streets. As he was about to go ahead and leave he saw 2 people talking about something while sitting near him, so he decided to listen in. "Like i don't know about you, but I'm not sure that all the money from this state is going to be safe all in a bank that's just 10 hours away from us! Like is it even a back at this point!? It's pretty much a vault that the government made to take all of our money! If I were ya right this second i would go there and take the money back so those greedy pigs wouldn't take them for themselves!" One of them said as the other was trying keep up with the theory. As Henry listened about the bank he went back to the thought of robbing and sighed. "I should try to rob the bank. If it's going to have the money that I need, then I'll do it. Even if I could end up in prison" he thought to himself. He got up, and went off to walk ti the bank. He heard from the theory guy that it was just north, so he went to the direction. He knew that getting there would be really hard because of how he's going to get there by foot, and how this could ruin his life if he wasn't careful. As he pulled out the drawing that Cassie made for him, Henry knew that he isn't doing this for himself.

He's doing this for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, i hope you liked that story lmao. If you wanna know what Cassie looks like, i made a drawing and posted it on amino, in which you can go ahead and look at it right here:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/vhdmtwm
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!
> 
> EDIT: so hey everyone again, just wondering if you wanted a part 2 of this? I kinda want to do it, but I want some agreement so I don't really waste time on something nobody wanted. So yeah, just wondering ^-^"


End file.
